


In Another Time, In Another Place

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU with Magic, New Relationship, PWP, Trans Beauregard Lionett, Trans Character, brief discussions of trans/demi views, but also pwp, demigray yasha, it's very soft, nonbinary lesbian Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: They've shared a group of friends for over a year, and now Beau and Yasha have finally closed the distance to take those first steps into a new relationship. The world has looked different for both of them their whole lives in separate ways. Time to bring those differences together and see what they can make.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	In Another Time, In Another Place

"Wait, wait."

Yasha paused with her hands down the back of Beau's boxers, panting and taking the moment to look her up and down. Shirt rumpled to hell and back, hair disheveled, and lips slightly swollen from the last twenty minutes of Yasha's enthusiastic ministrations, she was an absolute vision.

But she also looked nervous, and Yasha leaned down to gently press their foreheads together. "Everything okay?"

Beau swallowed and nodded, hand resting comfortably on Yasha's chest. "It's good, god you're so good, but I just. I have to make sure." She took a deep breath and looked guardedly up at her. "You know I have a dick, right?"

Yasha blinked. "I mean, I assumed." The side of Beau's mouth was shiny with spit, and Yasha reached up to brush it clean with a thumb.

"You assumed." She wasn't certain what to do with the wariness creeping into the question, and her higher thought functions were a little compromised by the tingling in her nipples where Beau's fingers had been busy just a few seconds ago.

"You literally peed in a bush yesterday, Beau."

Her face flushed to the tips of her ears as she looked away for a moment. "Yeah, just. There's things people can use, you know, I didn't wanna assume -"

"Beau." She gave it her best effort to sound soft and gentle, but her voice was still a wreck with desire. "Are you ashamed of it?"

Beau's jaw clenched, eyes fluttering closed. They were still touching foreheads, backed up against the wall of Yasha's bedroom, in Yasha's apartment. "I'm not," she said. "I would have asked Caleb…shit, I would have died from embarrassment but there are ways to change things if I don't like them. It's mine and it's part of me and I like it. It's just." She looked helplessly up at Yasha. "I don't want anything at all to fuck this up. Eyes wide open, remember? It scares the hell out of me."

Yasha slid her hands up and around to rub her thumbs on Beau's hipbones. "I like you, Beau. All of you." She laughed a little. "I actually…"

"What?" Beau's hands braced on her wrists, stopping her.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "It's just that I…maybe bought a cock ring?"

"You what?"

Yasha couldn't quite decipher the tone of the surprise. "I wasn't going to say anything, I was just. Hopeful, you know. Maybe one day." She looked a little shyly at Beau. "I was hoping it might make you feel better to know, is all."

Beau looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry and could go either way. "When?"

Yasha's turn to blush now. "That um. That day when we were at the festival. When we talked about -"

"Hypothetical bondage preferences, yeah." Beau was smiling slightly now. "I never said anything about a cock ring though. I'm sure of it."

Yasha coughed a laugh. "It uh, seemed to follow the logic of what you did say you liked. I didn't think you were trying to hide anything, just." She shrugged a little and brushed her thumb over the blush coloring Beau's cheekbones. "Just something to maybe look forward to."

Beau rarely blushed under normal circumstances, and the leftover nervous pink in her expression now was intoxicating. "Yeah," she managed. "Holy shit, um. Yeah. And not hiding, really. Just got nervous cuz it's _you_."

Yasha smiled and kissed her, licking into her mouth to savor the little "mmph" noise Beau made as she rose up against Yasha with more gusto now. "So," she said when they broke apart. Her thumbs started up their rhythm on Beau's hipbones again. "May I please go back to putting my hands and mouth on you?"

Beau made a choked noise that might have been a whimper in another life. "Yeah. Please."

"Oh?" Yasha teased, tugging at the waistband of Beau's loose joggers. "Begging so soon?" She slid Beau's pants down and deliberately left her boxers behind, digging her fingers into Beau's thighs and dragging.

Beau whined, a sound that shot straight through Yasha's brain and made a ruin of her thoughts. She hid her face by kneeling to trail kisses all along the exposed skin of Beau's midriff, placing a final one at the very bottom of the trail of soft brown hair leading inside her waistband.

Beau had gone very quiet, and Yasha looked back up to find her seemingly moments away from hyperventilating, palms pressed flat to the wall and breath caught in her throat. Yasha kneaded the outside of Beau's thighs just under the hem of her boxers. "Okay?"

Beau nodded, but Yasha didn't like how much it looked like a reflex and stood up again to press Beau gently against the wall. "What do you need from me? Slower? Just my hand?"

"I…" Beau's hips pushed up against Yasha's thigh with a low hiss of embarrassment and Yasha stopped her from turning away with gentle fingers on her chin.

"Both," she decided softly. "It's okay. Try to stop thinking and just be here."

Beau's breathing grew deeper as she nodded again, flicking her gaze down as Yasha peeled her hand from the wall and rested it firmly on her waist. Pressed against Beau like this, she felt her cock when it twitched minutely against her thigh. Beau's face flamed again, and Yasha cupped both of her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"You look like a scared rabbit," she whispered. "You're meant to be enjoying this. It's okay if you want to try this later, Beau. I'm happy just to be here with you."

"I want it," Beau choked. "Gods, I want your hand on me so bad but I. You'll be here, tomorrow. And the next day and. What if I fuck it up?"

Yasha gripped her shoulders gently and pulled her into a hug, hand drifting over her back and up under her crop top for just a moment before replacing her against the wall. "Being here is kind of the whole point," she said. "It's really okay if you want to wait on this until it sinks in a little more."

Beau shook her head. "Already did the waiting. Wanna be with you. I just. I didn't mean to build it up to be this huge thing but I don't want it casual with you either."

Yasha smiled. "I'm not going to do this with you and then let you hide from me. Not unless you really want to, and I don't think you do."

"Gods, no. I wanna. Wanna wake up to you and curl up and thank my fuckin' stars and all that sappy stuff."

Her words and the blush that accompanied them gave Yasha an idea. "Keep telling me what you want," she murmured. "Get out of your head and talk to me. I want to hear you." She drifted her fingers gently over the front of Beau's boxers and was rewarded by a sweet little gasp as Beau worked to get her thoughts in order and comply.

"I want…staying up late talking about shit we don't have time for during the day."

Yasha pulled her boxers down inch by inch, eyes on Beau's. "Like what?"

Beau lifted her hips from the wall to assist Yasha and squeezed her eyes shut. "Everything. There's a scar on my ass from when I fell out of a tree when I was nine, for starters."

Yasha could see the very top of her shaft now and the way it bobbed inside the loose fabric drew a cord tight in her belly as she stilled her hands until Beau looked at her again. "Not many trees where I'm from," she remarked. "But remind me to tell you of the abandoned house I broke when I was very young. What else?" She palmed Beau lightly through her shorts, soft and unhurried strokes as Beau thought some more.

After a moment, she gave a shaky laugh. "I think it's easier talking about sex stuff."

Yasha slipped her fingers inside the dark heat of Beau's curls. "Whatever feels good. Just keep talking."

Beau's hand squeezed her hip as she tried to concentrate. "I like being tied up," she blurted. "Not the fancy patterns just. Reminded that I'm…I'm not in control."

Yasha traced her fingertips along Beau's damp, smooth cock but made no move to close her hand. "You like the thought of not being in control?"

Beau groaned quietly. "Not always, but with you yeah."

Yasha kissed her under her eye. "You know I'll take care of you, is that it?"

She felt another twitch as Beau managed a weak "Yeah. Yeah you will."

"You'd look good with a spreader bar."

"Fuck." Now Beau's hips jerked a little of their own volition. "Spreader bar, hands tied, you with a - a strap on, fuck, Yasha."

She adjusted her fingers to hold Beau's length and pulled her waistband open with her other hand. "Don't forget the cock ring."

Beau's laugh came out strangled and her head rolled against the wall. "I'll be dreaming about that. Hard for you, wanting to come so bad but only when - _ah_ \- you say. Please," she managed as Yasha finally pulled her completely free.

Her dick was almost hard already, long and slender and slightly paler than the rest of her. It suited her in a way that made affection stir inside of Yasha, and she ran her fist slowly along Beau just to feel the smooth slide of her skin before meeting her eyes and tapping their foreheads gently. "Don't stop now, you're doing so good."

The sound of Beau's breath catching in her throat was its own kind of reward, and then she stammered what Yasha had already picked up on immediately. "I want to be so good for you, want you to tell me - fuck - when I'm good."

This wasn't going to take long; Beau's hips were stuttering into Yasha's hand before she had even applied any pressure. "You're always good, especially like this. Good girl? Or just good?"

"Good girl," Beau breathed. She gave a wrecked and sweaty smile. "Just don't need to hear about my feminine wiles or nothing, you know."

Yasha pressed her lips to the hollow under Beau's ear and watched the skin prickle along her throat. "Of course. Anything more you like?"

Beau groaned at Yasha's first firm stroke and the kiss she dropped on the side of that tawny brown throat. "So much more, but I'm not gonna make it."

"Mmmm." Yasha set her teeth gently at the top of Beau's shoulder on a hunch and smiled when she hissed and bucked hard. "I'll have to draw the rest out of you next time."

"Please," Beau whimpered. "Yasha, _please_ -"

Yasha kept her mouth busy on Beau's neck and throat as her hand on Beau's cock sped up just enough to elicit a choked gasp. Beau gripped Yasha's arm hard with one hand and dug the thumb of the other into her hip, continuing her whispered litany of begging as her thighs began to shake.

"Good girl," Yasha murmured. "You're almost there, you're so good, so good, Beau -"

Beau's fingers clenched with bruising strength as she made a sound like a wounded animal and buried her face in Yasha's shoulder. Her dick jumped once, twice in Yasha's hand as she spilled with a wordless sob and held on to keep her knees from buckling.

Yasha shushed her gently, whispering praises and just holding her until her hips stopped twitching into her hand and she went still. Yasha wiped her fingers off on the side of her thigh and shifted to brace Beau's weight as she finished coming down from the climax and worked to take deeper, controlled breaths.

Yasha turned her head to kiss the short prickle of Beau's undercut behind her ear. "Okay?"

Gradually, Beau's shuddery inhales evened out and she rolled her head back to look at Yasha with lidded eyes. She was stunning, highlighted silver with sweat and her hair disheveled from pressing so hard into Yasha's shoulder. "Way more than okay," she croaked. "That was…fuck, give me five minutes and a water bottle and let me return the favor?"

Yasha took stock of herself, reaching to scratch her fingernails lightly over Beau's scalp. "I think I'd rather take a shower with you, wrap you up in something soft and see how you're doing. That okay?"

Beau hesitated, but they had talked about this and Yasha knew she was just taking a second to go from theory to practice. Finally she nodded. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

There was that affection again, fierce and bright as Yasha kissed her before stepping back to get undressed. She wiggled out of her unhooked bra and paused when she found Beau fingering at her crop top absently and making no move to take it off.

Yasha placed her fingers tenderly under her chin. "Hey. Talk to me?"

Beau pulled herself together and smiled weakly. "I know what you said about…it's rare for you, and I'm really okay, but." Her eyes searched Yasha's face worriedly. "It _is_ good for you, right? You're not just doing it because you think you're supposed to?"

"Beau." She wasn't guilty yet, but she was clearly headed that way. Yasha wasn't having it. She undid her fly and took one of Beau's hands to guide her inside, sliding her fingers along her folds to feel the slick gathered there. It wasn't a lot because it rarely was for her, but the slide was unmistakable and she watched with relief as the worry on Beau's face turned to awe.

Yasha let go of her hand and pushed a strand of Beau's hair back. "When I say you're good, I mean it. It's just that the feeling I get, it…feels separate from what happens here most of the time. More of a mind thing."

Beau swallowed and withdrew her hand carefully. "But you'll tell me? If you want…?"

Yasha stepped in close enough to feel Beau's breath on her lips and traced the shell of her ear with a finger. "When I want you on me or inside of me, you will not have to guess."

A full-body shiver ran through Beau at that. "Okay." Her voice shook. "Yeah, okay. Fuck."

Yasha pushed her hands up under Beau's top questioningly and pulled it over her head when she nodded. She took a moment to rake her eyes over the scars and muscles of Beau's upper body before pressing a gentle kiss on the meat of a small, perfect breast. "Come on," she said, standing upright again. "Shower, comfy clothes, check in."

Beau smiled and began stepping out of her pants as Yasha pushed hers down. "With snacks?"

She giggled when Yasha playfully snapped her shirt at her. "Obviously"

"Then count me in."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this one half written before I did the Yasha one yesterday. Just wanted to take some more time with it. Thanks for all your kind words. :)


End file.
